Dr. Edgar R. (Pete) Miller, III is a promising junior faculty member who has made a substantial commitment to a career in clinical research. Evidence of this commitment is his pursuit of advanced clinical and research training, including completion of a clinical investigator residency program in Internal Medicine, a research fellowship in General Internal Medicine and advanced training in cardiovascular disease prevention and epidemiology. This training provides a solid foundation for him to address clinical research problems in a methodologically rigorous fashion. His proposed study builds upon his previous research and addresses questions of fundamental importance related to lipid peroxidation, atherosclerosis and nutrition-based interventions that modify these processes. Oxidative modification of lipids by free radicals is thought to be an important, if not obligatory process in the formation of atherosclerosis. Measures of free radical-mediated damage to lipids including antibodies to oxidized-LDL cholesterol and products of in vivo lipid peroxidation should be useful markers of pre-morbid disease and provide potential therapeutic end-points for disease activity. The applicant for this Mentored Clinician Scientist Development Award (MCSDA) will conduct a trial which will improve the understanding of the role of these important intermediaries in the causal pathway of atherosclerosis, specifically addressing the question as to whether certain dietary consumption patterns will effect this process. The environment and resources available to the MCSDA candidate are impressive. Dr. Lawrence J. Appel, an accomplished investigator in cardiovascular disease prevention research, is the candidate's mentor and will serve as his sponsor. In this role, Dr. Appel will ensure that the candidate benefits from the tremendous resources of The Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, particularly those of the Welch Center for Prevention, Epidemiology and Clinical Research. Receipt of this MCSDA will compliment those resources by providing the candidate with the protected time necessary for him to reach his full potential as a clinical investigator.